


No Longer

by doyoungsmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Established Relationship, Hurt, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsmoon/pseuds/doyoungsmoon
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been in a relationship for the past year and a half. Lately, Mark has been acting differently. He hasn't been returning Donghyuck's calls or texts much and he comes back to their room late. Mark is always on his phone when he's around Donghyuck, giving whoever he has been talking to on there more attention than his own boyfriend.Donghyuck isn't stupid, he knows what it means. It hurts him beyond belief but he's lucky to have one of his best friends, Renjun, there for him throughout the situation. Renjun keeps telling him to break up with Mark but he just can't bring himself to do it. Hyuck can't just throw away a year and a half of memories, not to mention the years they spent before that flirting back and forth and just being friends. It frustrates Renjun and he's come to resent Mark because he knows Donghyuck deserves better and he wants to be the one to give him that.





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, I know Mark would (hopefully) never, ever do something like this but it's for fiction purposes only. It hurts my markhyuck heart already but without further ado, onto the au.
> 
> Also this is based off of their song No Longer and the whole fic idea was from someone on twitter.

* * *

It was twelve in the morning, and Donghyuck could not sleep.  Mark was supposed to be home an hour ago and Donghyuck, for some unknown reason, had thought that maybe tonight he would actually be home on time.  He was a worrier, Donghyuck, and when someone he cared about did not make it home around the time they said they would he grew anxious.  His anxious mind filled with too many worst-case scenarios for one person to handle alone.  So with a profound sigh, Donghyuck sat up in his bed and looked over to where Mark was supposed to be laying.  This is the sixth night in a row that he's done this and Donghyuck was becoming angry.  
  
He missed Mark;  he missed having someone to fall asleep next to.  It was only after Donghyuck fell asleep that Mark would show up and slip into the bed with him.  This has been happening for a while now, Mark not coming home on time for multiple nights in a row.  Donghyuck is not stupid, he is not ignorant, he recognizes what it means.  Mark showed all the signs of a cheating partner and Hyuck had discovered convincing proof before.  He merely couldn't bring himself to break up with him.  Donghyuck cherished him, loved him with his whole heart and loved him too much to give up a year and a half of memories they made together.  He didn't even want to think about the years they spent before that, flirting back and forth and overall just growing closer in their friendship.

  
 Nobody understood why he wouldn't leave. All of his friends knew, hell even his family found out because Donghyuck ran out of flimsy excuses for why Mark was never with him anymore. However, the person who seemed to care the most was one of his closest friends, Renjun. Hyuck couldn't grasp why the Chinese boy cared so much about what he did and if he left Mark or not but nevertheless, he did.  
  
Heaving out another exasperated sigh, Donghyuck pushed himself up off his lonely bed and exited the room. It was dark, save for the lit Christmas tree in their living room that still hadn't been decorated. He and Mark were supposed to do that together, but Mark hasn't been around much so Donghyuck just hasn't done it. Maybe Renjun would come over and do it with him since Mark doesn't seem to care enough to show up. Donghyuck made a mental note to ask him tomorrow when he went over there.  
  
For now, since he knew there was admittedly no point in trying to sleep at the moment, Donghyuck settled for sitting on the couch and watching Netflix. There wasn't really anything new on there that intrigued him so he decided on Grey's Anatomy. It's something he's already watched all the way through what they have aired but doesn't mind rewatching.  
  
Three episodes and one near-death experience for a character later, Mark came fumbling through the door smelling strongly like booze covered up by an excess of cologne. Donghyuck frowned and wondered bitterly if Mark would even notice he was there. He didn't have to wonder very long because soon after the thought entered his head, Mark looked as if he were about to fall over. Quickly, Donghyuck helped him to bed and let him be, reluctantly returning to the living room for the night.  


* * *

 

"Renjun, I don't know why you care so much about what I do and if I stay with him or not." Donghyuck huffed, brows furrowed as he carefully looked for the right place to put an ornament. Renjun had come over a little less than twenty minutes ago to help Donghyuck tastefully decorate the tree. Mark left for work already, bitterly cursing all sorts of things for his raging headache and the fact that he had to go. He barely acknowledged Donghyuck.  
  
"Because I don't like seeingyou hurt! Donghyuck you're my closest friend, I care about you. You deserve better than him." The distress on Renjun's face was evident, and Donghyuck started feeling bad for putting Renjun through all of this with him. Renjun, on the other hand, was absolutely livid. Mark was an absolute piece of shit in his opinion, and he wished Donghyuck would listen to him and move on. Possibly with him. However, Renjun knew that the odds of that happening were slim to none but there was still the slightest bit of hope.  
  
He constantly wondered, "Why him? Why Donghyuck?"  
  
Why did it have to be the man who was head over heels in love with a guy who couldn't give two shits less than what he did?  
  
Renjun didn't know. Though what he did know was that his feelings continued to grow uncontrollably for Donghyuck as he spent more time consoling him and holding him while he cried over Mark. He detested Mark. He wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face for everything he's put Donghyuck through. But he loves Donhyuck, loves him more than anything in this cruel world which inevitably meant he couldn't lay a finger on Mark, despite how badly he wanted to.  
  
Donghyuck deserved more than this, he deserved to be cherished every single day of his life, to be loved and appreciated. He most definitely did not deserve the kind of dismissive treatment Mark was giving him. The worst thing about it though was that Donghyuck was taking it. He didn't do much about it besides sit there and stay loyal. Renjun respects him for that, but he will never be able to comprehend why Donghyuck doesn't leave. New memories can be made with new people.  
  
"I understand you are concerned, but you should know by now that nothing you say to me will make me leave. I've been with him for too long, I care about him too much to just let him go. Yeah, he's been absent lately, but it doesn't mean that the only thing he does while he is away is cheating. Besides, he told me it only happened a few times." Donghyuck didn't sound so convinced as he spoke the last sentence and Renjun knew for a fact it happened more than a few times.  
  
His heart ached terribly for Donghyuck. It really did, and he desperately wished he could make the bright, mostly bubbly boy see how much he meant to Renjun and how wanted he was. But Donghyuck only saw Mark.  
  
Renjun wanted to be the one Donghyuck got into bed with at night and woke up to the following morning. He wanted to be the one that cooked breakfast for them in the morning (not that he could cook really, but still it's a pleasant thought). Renjun sighed, and Donghyuck noticed his downcast expression. Donhyuck lowered his hands from where he was securing the position of an ornament and turned to Renjun.  
  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Renjun stared thoughtfully at him for a moment. Should he just come clean? Confess right now? Honestly, at this point, Renjun would be genuinely surprised if Donghyuck was unaware of his feelings. Deciding he had nothing to lose, Renjun took a deep breath to prepare himself.  
  
"No, everything isn't okay. I want you. Everything in my body wants you, Donghyuck. I want all of my moments to be spent with you. You torture yourself and seeing you with Mark tortures me. "Renjun paused for a moment, looking longingly at Donghyuck and trying to accurately gauge his reaction. Donghyuck wasn't looking at him. In fact, it appeared to be as if he was looking right through him, or maybe past him?  
  
Renjun turned around to see non-other than Mark Lee, standing at the door with his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. His heart instantly sank. Mark shouldn't even be here, he was supposed to be working. Renjun knew he had no possible chance now, absolutely none. Renjun turned back to Donghyuck frantically, eyes searching Donghyuck's blank face.  
  
  
"You heard him, Donghyuck. He's in love with you. So it appears you have a decision to make. Him or me. Choose wisely." The smirk on Mark's face made Renjun's blood boil. He detested Mark with every raw fiber of his being and knowing that Donghyuck was inevitably going to choose him made it worse.  
  
Donghyuck stayed silent for a moment as if he already didn't know the answer. Donghyuck looked over at Renjun sadly. There were tears in his eyes and when he spoke, Renjun could tell how much the boy was hurting too.  
  
"It's Mark," Renjun couldn't stop himself from scoffing and rolling his eyes as his own tears started burning. He wiped his eyes before any fell and stood his ground, waiting vainly for Donghyuck to finish speaking.  
  
"You know I can't." His hoarse voice was barely above a whisper and his anguished eyes were becoming puffy and red from the tears that haven't yet fallen. Without a word, Renjun stepped warily around Donghyuck and made his way to the door. He was about to push past Mark when he heard Donghyuck softly call out for him.  
  
"Renjun, please."  
  
He looked pensively over his shoulder, the tears stinging as they fell from his dull eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Donghyuck. You chose him. Hopefully, things work out for you."Renjun spoke bitterly, voice low as all the hurt he felt showed clearly through how pained he sounded. Even Mark looked taken aback but as soon as Renjun glanced at him, Mark looked elsewhere and made his way over to Donghyuck, winding a possessive arm around him. Taking one last look at Donghyuck, Renjun walked out the door and didn't look back.


End file.
